


Revenge (Third Law of Motion Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic, Erik Goes Back to the Mansion, Fluff, M/M, Professor Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Now that he's a professor, Erik gets his revenge on the students for sabotaging his time with Charles.





	Revenge (Third Law of Motion Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Law of Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399521) by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago). 
  * In response to a prompt by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> This is a continuation of the original

Working with teenagers, Charles’ grown used to fielding complaints. It’s a bit of an inevitability where kids are involved, especially kids in school. He’s grown used to differentiating between normal teenage grumbling and legitimate concerns. He doesn’t mind dealing with it. Children deserve to have a voice and they usually don’t come to his office more often than two or three times a week. That is, until Erik starts teaching. Suddenly, Charles’ office is inundated with displeased students. 

“Professor, he gives us  _ way  _ too much reading. It’s practically curfew by the time I get my homework done.” 

“Last week, we had to hand in three different essays!” 

“Really, Professor, he’s kind of creepy looking. How can any of us concentrate in a classroom with him?”

“Have you ever read Goethe? It’s cruel and inhumane to assign over a weekend. He does it on purpose.” 

“I’m pretty sure he’s a sadist, Professor.” 

Charles tells them all almost the same thing. Erik is a reformed man who they have nothing to fear from and his curriculum was already approved. If they feel their time isn’t enough to get everything done, Charles suggests they look into better time management. That doesn’t make him many friends, but he’s here to run a school, not help children get away with not getting their homework done. (Even if he had, once upon a time, been an absolute expert at getting away with not doing his work.)

Besides, Charles has seen the work the children are doing. He’s sure it’s not quite as terrible as they make it out to be. School children, especially teenagers, have a tendency to be a bit dramatic, he knows. Not everyone loves learning as much as Hank. Although, even Hank had come to complain once. That’s… mildly concerning and Charles makes a mental note to revise Erik’s curriculum when he gets a chance. That night as they get ready for bed, Charles thinks back to today’s round of complaining about too much homework and decides to get Erik’s opinion on it. 

“Darling, would you believe I had  _ seven  _ students come to my office this week to say you’re giving them too much homework?” Charles tells him, sitting up in bed with a book. Normally, Charles grades before going to dinner, but it’s Friday night and Erik has a ban on work being done in their bed on the sabbath. 

Erik grins at him. The too large, almost scary grin that the children have dubbed ‘The Shark Grin’. “Only seven? Really, motek? Perhaps I’m not working hard enough.” 

“Erik,” Charles scolds. “It’s not a competition to see what professor can get the most complaints.” 

“I know. I just figure the children could do with a bit of fear based discipline.” He shrugs. 

Charles rolls his eyes. “Erik, be nice to your students. Give them whatever work you feel is appropriate, but don’t go out of your way to make their lives miserable. Please?”

“I’m perfectly nice to them. And perhaps I do give them a slightly excessive amount of work,” Erik admits. “But it’s the only way I’m sure they won’t go out of their way to steal your time away from me!” 

He should have known Erik’s jealousy had something to do with it. “Oh, darling, they’re just children. They’ll grow used to your being around eventually and stop behaving that way.” 

“Yes. But in the meantime, I plan on doing everything in my power to make sure we can have uninterrupted date nights,” Erik insists. 

“I have a feeling nothing I say will change your mind?” Charles sighs when Erik shakes his head. “Fine. You don’t plan on doing this forever, do you?”

“Of course not. Just until I’ve made up for all the time they took away from us,” he explains. 

“That sounds fair enough. But I’m going to start redirecting complaining students to your office, instead,” he warns. 

Erik laughs and leans over to kiss him chastely. “A price I’m more than willing to pay for revenge.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
